Love Is Strong
by siaweii
Summary: Humphrey left Jasper after knowing that Kate will Marry Garth. Kate and Humphrey still loves each other even they separated. Humphrey start his journey as the lone wolf. Kate is trying to find her true love finally found him. What if after a few month they come back to Jasper ? Will the pack accept their marriage ? Read to find out ! :D
1. Journey as a Lone Wolf

Humphrey left the pack during Kate and Garth marriage. But Kate never married to Garth. Kate trying to find her true love love but she nerver find him. Humphrey is running to Idaho to find a new life as a lonely wolf. He begin to train to became a lonely wolf which harder than its look because he must survive on his own.

Humphrey's POV

It was still at midnight and I was still at the train. Sadness and grief comes to me, remembering all of the good memory with Kate. I start to crying heavily and let out a howl full of sadness. "I will always love you, Kate. Sometimes in the future, I will come back to you to let a prove that I can survive" I though.

After a few moments, I see the train pass the sign "WELCOME TO SAWTOOTH NATIONAL PARK". I jump off and find a den. I meet Marcel and Paddy there. They are guiding me to become ally to all creatures in the park even with the bears remembering that there is no wolves in Idaho. The next morning I begin to train myself. Doing some sprint and log squats, and swimming. I also start train to hunt. After a week, I have improved. My body become much bigger and I become stronger and faster.

Meanwhile in Jasper, Kate's POV

It's been 2 weeks since Humphrey left me. I can't stop thinking about him as I cry everyday. Many wolves try to cheerish me but never work. "Humphrey, I hope you will back soon. I will always love you" I said watching the sky as tears flowing down. How many times I search for him, I never find him. I am so depressed after Humphrey left me.

Kate : "Humphrey ..?" I said hopefully aster seeing a grey wolf comimg to den

Winstion : "Sorry Kate. It's just me" then I see her crying again "Don't worry Kate he will comeback someday" I comforting

Kate : "SOMEDAY ?! YOU ALWAYS SAY THE SAME EVERYDAY !" I yell at my father while crying

Eve : "Come on honey, I'm sure Humphrey don't want to see you like this" I said hug my doughter.

Kate : "Thanks mom" I said with raspy voice

Meanwhile in Sawtooth, Humphrey's POV

I still doing my training, then I see Marcel and Paddy flying above me so I call them "Marcel ! Paddy !" I yell making them land on th ground

"Well hello my furry friend, how are you doing ?" Marcel ask

"Well I'm doing great. What are you two doing ?" I ask

"Well as usuall we playing golf. you want to come ?" Paddy ask

"No thanks I'm still doing the excercise" I said

"Oh you still doing it for your girlfriend" Paddy said. I hear it making me down in sadness again

"Paddy ! Don't be rude ! you making him sad again !" Marcel said to Paddy

"It's okay guys, I just love her so much" I said.

"Okay if you need anything just go to the valley, we palying golf there everydays" Marcel said then they both flew off.

Then I resume my activity, doing excercise, hunting and taking a walk around the area. When I walking toward a smal forest near the hill I found an abandoned junkyard. I smelling it there is no human scent. So I decide to look around and found something. I found a strange thing like a buch of grass with perfect square shape (Blankets) and when I use it, i feel so warm and relaxing so I took it to my den. I also found a long square think with white and black colour all over and some buttons (piano). When i step at white one, it making sound. I was confused at first but I decide to bring it to my den I also found some of shining thing that very sharp (knife). When I arrive I try to play the piano thing. At first I step it randomly, I make a horible sound. Then I step one by one the white button and start to sound like a rhythm. Then I play it long and discover the beautifull song that match with my howl when I was with Kate at the Train.

After a few days I still doing the same activities every day but when I play my piano I hear someone coming to my den. When I look outside I see it was a human. I see the human is a women. At first I just see what the human are doing. "What's she doing here alone ?" I ask to myself. Then the human see me making me surprised and stay alert. The human aprroach me as I took a defence stats. I see the human do not bring any weird stuff ( like gun, stick ). Then the human facing each other. I see the human face is so nice. "It's seems the human is not dangerous " I though. "But I must stay alert" I think again. Then the human held out her hand toward me. I begin to growling to her. But she continuing it slowly until her hand reach my head. I feel so relaxing and leve my defence possition and look her in her eyes. She begin rubbing me softly. "I guess human wasn't so bad after all" I said then I walk to my den. She is following me and surprised after she see myden because I have piano and the other human made. Then she begin to approach my piano. I get confused after she playing me a beautiful melody. I lick the human cheek making har surprised but then she smile and hug me. Then she begin to teach me playing piano. She didn't say a thing.

"I now you can't understand me, but thank you because you so caring about me. You make me don't feel lonely again" I said to her knowing that she isn't understand what I said. Then the next thing is surpraised me more. She smiling to me and closing her mouth to my ear "Your welcome" She wispering. This making my eyes open widely and shocked what did I just hear.

"Y-You can understand me ? But how ?" I ask her.

"You know, human is no differences between animal, when we were a kid we can comunicate each other. But when the humans grow up, they are to busy to do their job and not care about the other and feeling which making them losing comunication, but that's not happen to me. When I was a little, I always be shy and I can't talk like the other human childrens. I started to talk a little longer than the other kids. But I realize when I talk to the other animal, they can understand it. After that I have become more closer to animals than my own kind. I was an orphan after myparents died long ago and I ended up being an adventurer. Many other human is shocked because I can survive alone in wilderness which no one can do it. Do you know why I can survived ? The human ask me. I shocked my head

"Because I have many friend in the wilderness (animals) , they all helping me." The human said smiling.

"Wow you have through a lot of things I never though I will be friended with m=human after all"I said

"You know, I always like the animal much than a human. Human is miserable creature. They only care for themselves. They don't care if the other die, Human also being fool by the money and propety. Human dared to betray their own love and friend to regain it. But on the other side, your kind, animals, is differents. I can tell by just look at you. The animals well yes wild, but you cared about each other. You even willing to sacrifice your own life to the one you loves, am I right ?" She said

"Well yes maybe" I said because a human knows my kind so well. The sky is already darken. The night is come.

"Hey can I stay with you ?" The human said

"Well yeas I guest" I said

"Thank you, My name is Lisa" The human said

"Well I am Humphrey" I said smiling. Then I see Lisa let out a wierd thing like a blanket but more thick and have a hole at the center of it. Then Lisa get inside of it and sleep. I also get m blacket and sleep beside her.


	2. Meeting With True Love

The next day, Sawtooth national park, Paddy's POV

I and Marcel heading to Humphrey's den. But when we arrive to the den, two of us shocked what we just saw, there is a human in Humphrey's den and Humphrey seemed didn't mind. I slowly walk to Humphrey and wake him up.

"Humphrey... Humphrey... wake up ..." I whisper to him. He let out a low growl and waking up slowly and streching.

"Can we talk ouside for a moment ?" Marcel whispering

"Okay okay" Humphrey said with a yawn.

"Do you know that there is a human inside your den ?" I ask

"Yes, well she's kind of my friend"

"Are you wolf crazy ?!" Marcel said

"Yep, but she's different. She can understanf what I said and she was alone yesterday" Humphrey said

"She can understand you ? I don't believe it" Paddy said. Then I see the human starting to wake up and let out from a wierd thing.

"Come on I want you two to meet her" Humphrey said

"Bu-but .." I said a little afraid. Then we begin to approach the human.

"So you can understand what we mean ? say something"

"Umm... Duck ?" The human said pointing at Paddy

"her vocabulary is very limited" Marcel said making us all laugh

"Well Humphrey this is unusuall for a wolf to making friend with bird" Human said smiling

"Well you have a problem with that ?!" Marcel said annoyingly

"Hey calm down. I think we get the wrong start, so let's start over. Hi everyone, I'm Lisa. Nice to meet you" Human said smiling

"Hi I'm Paddy" I said

"I'm Marcel" Marcel said with a funny angry face

"Um Paddy why do you bring the stick like a golfclub ?" Lisa ask

"Huh you know about GOLF ?!" I said excitely

"Of course I know. I usually play it." Lisa said

"Then let's play" Marcel said smiling

"Ok but I have to get some food first" Lisa said

Humphrey's POV

"But what do you eat ?" I ask

Lisa smile "Well you see human is omnivores, so we can eat both vegetables and meats" Lisa said

"Well the I will go hunt some caribou for you" I said

"Thank you I will watch you hunt" Lisa said.

"Okay guys, I and Marcel will waiting for you in the valley" Paddy yell and took off.

Then I go to hunt and catch 2 caribou. I give one to Lisa and I eat one. When I still eating I see Lisa coming out with some tree branch and two rock. Then she use my knife to cut the meat and put it above the branch. She start scrape the stone making a fire.

"How did you do that ?" I ask can not believe

"Well the rock i bring here is match rock. When you scrape two rock together it make a fire and put it on the branch" Lisa explain

"What do you need with fire?" I ask

"Well unlike you I can eat meat like that, I must cook it first" Lisa said

"Cook?" I ask confused

"Cook to separate the blood from the meat and making it more clean and safe to eat. My stomach can't accept a meat like you eat" Lisa said. I nodded understanding.

We doing many thing everydays. Lisa teach me many thing. She teach me how to heal a wound, medicine from plants, playing piano and give me a wood called guitar and teach me many more. The time goes on until 5 weeks already passed.

Kate's POV

I am on the train heading to Idaho searching for Humphrey. I don't know, but I just have a feeling that Humphrey's there. It was night time and it's the full moon shining. I remembering the moment when I was with Humphrey in Idaho as the train pass the beautifull lake. I begin to cry again then the train pass the sign of Idaho. I jump off the train and run to the cliff when I was with Humphrey saw Paddy and Marcel long ago. Then I hear a beautifull relaxing sound and combining the voice that sound very familiar voice with me. It's Humphrey's voice. I though excitement. I then jump off and see him from the bushes. He play the wierd thing in his forepaws with sing a song.

Cascada - Everythime we Touch

I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard,to survive

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times,  
we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side, Kate.

I see Humphrey cry watching to the sky after he finish his songI hear the song making me cry and happy because be still loves me for this long but that also makes me feel guilt because I did abandoned him long ago. Then I start to step out and run to him while still crying. He still don't notice me, so I run as fast as I can and hug him tightly

Humphrey's POV

I was still watching the sky and remembering all the best moment I had with Kate long ago. Then I suddenly being hugged with someone which I don't know. Then I look closely, a wolf with tan fur. "Could it be ? Is her Kate ?" I though. Then I release the hug and see her face with my eye wide open and start to tears up "K-Kate ?" I ask

"Yes Humphrey, it's me" Kate said with warm smile with few tears on her cheek

"Why do you here ? Don't you be with garth now ?" I said look away

"I'm sorry Humphrey I'm so sorry" Kate said hug me again. I don't say anything just returned the hug "I miss you so muc Kate" I said crying.

"I miss you too Humphrey, I have a good news for you" Kate said release the hug and smile "You know, Garth and I didn't married"

"W-What ?" I ask confused.

"Well when I was about to touch nosses I didn't do it. Now Garth and Lilly already married. THe law is abolished. We can be together now" Kate said excitement

"Really ?" I said with joy

"yes." Kate said. I quickly hug her and kiss her, she accepted the kiss.

"But we must come back to the pack" Kate said. I feelsad down now. "I-I can't Kate. Since I'm here now, I live my life I get a human friend, everything is perfect missing from meis only you, Kate. But I can't come back. I can't see a lot of wolves anymore. I hate it, I happy life here alone" I said put my head down.

"Then I will come with you" Kate said making me lift my head with a joy

"Really you wan't to come with me ?" I ask her with joyfully

"Of course. I hear your song that you can't survive without me, right ?" Kate ask smiling

"Riiigggghhtttt" I said smiling "Well I guest our dream as the world adventurer will happen here" I added. "Let's go back to sleep now" I said. "Can't I sleep with you ?" Kate ask. "Of course you can" Then I walk entering my den along with Kate. But Kate jumped after she see a human sleeping in my den.

"Why is that human doing here?!" Kate said upset

"Shh... she's sleeping, she is my friend. I told you before. She teach me many things" I said

"But how can she teach you, you don't understand what she was speaking" Kate ask confused

"But she can speak with me and she understand what I said perfectly" I said

"She can speak to us ?but how?" Kate ask confused

"Let's talk again tomorrow" I said while yawning and I sleep with Kate snuggling to me. I smiled and sleep


	3. Good Time as A Family

The next morning, Humphrey's POV

I wake up the next morning with a very good mood knowing Kate will join me in my journey of life. I wake up slowly now to wake Kate up. Then I notice Lisa is missing. I walk to etrance of my den and noticing Lisa sit down on the field. I walk approach her.

"Good morning !" I greet her

"Oh morning Humphrey" Lisa said

"What are you doing here ?" I ask

"Oh just taking some picture" Lisa said pointing to camera

"What is that wierd thing around your neck ?"

"Oh this is a camera. This thing can take a picture in front of it and you can have it to remember when you take the picture in the future" Lisa said. I still confused "Umm, I don't really understand" I said

"chh.. here I will take picture of you and me " Lisa said grab me beside her and take the camera pointing the lens to us and making a flash, making me dizzy. "What was that ?!" I ask upset to her. "Oh that's call flash. when the light appeared the picture is taken. Here look " Lisa said showing the backside of the camera.

I watch the camera have the picture of me and Lisa. "Wow that's amazing !" I said excitely

"Yes, and by the way who's the tan wolf beside you last night ?" Lisa ask

"Oh I forget, remember when why I was here long ago ?" I ask

"You mean that's Kate ?" Lisa ask

"Yes she is." I answer

"Why did you accept her, don't you angry to her after what she did to you ?" Lisa ask

"No, because I just knew the truth. She is still loves me and she didn't married long ago" I said

"Owh, so you two are couple now ?" Lisa said smiling

"Well yes I think" I said a litle blush.

Kate's POV

I wake up and see no one in the den. I walk outside and see Humphrey and the human spending time together which making me jealous. I see the human is so friendly with Humphrey. I decide to approach them slowly. Humphrey notice me

"Hey, good morning, Kate. How'd your sleep ?" Humphrey ask

"Oh good morning. The best sleep I ever had" I said smiling.

"So Humphrey, do you want to introduce your girlfriend ?" LIsa said making me blush

"oh err.. yea.. Kate, this is Lisa. Lisa this is Kate" Humphrey said

"Hi Kate, nice to meet you." Lisa said

"Oh yea nice to meet you too" I said a little nervous

"Don't be nervous" Lisa said smiling

"No just I never speak with human before eheehe" I said embarassed

"That's okay, every animal said that to me before they know me well. Humphrey has told many about you" Lisa said

"Oh" I said a little bit sad remember what I has done with Humphrey.

"Don't be so sad. Let the past in the past. Life is go on, you must look ahead." Lisa said comforting Kate.

Then I, Kate and Lisa spending time together. Kate become more care and love me. Lisa take many picture of us together. The time goes by. Lisa teach us many thing, friendship, love, many more, they way when we meet another human, and many more. We life together about 2 months. The next day at afternoon, we gathering all in the den.

Humphrey's POV

"You know I can't stay here for too long. I must leave" Lisa said making me and Kate shock and sad.

"Why? we spend many good time together ?" I ask tearing up

"Well it's my nature because I'm an adventurer. I want to go to new place. But don't worry I'll come back sometime for you" Lisa said

"Well how about if we come along with you ?" Kate said making me smile

"YES ! how's that ?!" I ask to Lisa excitely

"Well, if you want to go, I can't hold you. But if we are in the city, i mean in my world you must always beside me or else someone will pick you up to the animal shelter" Lisa said seriously

"DEAL !" I said excitement

"So where do you want to go first ?" Kate ask

"Well since we are in Idaho, I want to visit Jasper" Lisa said making me a little down. Lisa notice this and ask me "What's wrong Humphrey ?"

"Nothing just that's where my old pack located" I said

"Oh yeah I almost forget that. Don't worry everything will be fine. And you two already couple, don't you want to get married there ?" Lisa said.

Kate and I look each other "Well I agree, but how if Kate's parents won't let us go with you ?" I said

"Then I will run again together like last time" Kate said making me tearing up

"Really, you want to do it for me ?" I ask admiring how much she cared about me

"Of course" Kate said then we hug each other as Lisa take picture.

"Hey ! you must ask first for that" I said jokingly. Then we all laugh at Humphrey's joke. We spend the last time together before the journey to get back home. Lisa prepared and packing all her thing to her backpack. I and Kate enjoying time together, hunting, swimming, running together as the last date. Then the night coming, I and Kate howled a moment before we all go to sleep


	4. Going Back Home

**The next day, Humphrey's POV**

I wake up to get ready to go back to Jasper. So I decide to hunt and get some caribou and bring back to my den as I see Lisa taking picture of Kate from her camera and making some document about her.

"Morning, I bring some food here." I said

"Thank you honey" Kate said

"Morning Humphrey" Lisa said while still picking shrome stick and square white box. I approach her and see Kate's picture on it with some writing.

"Um, Lisa what is it ?" I ask

"Oh this is a document do get license to get you two out from the park. I must do this since you two belong to this park so I can get authority to get out with some wolves. Next one is you Humphrey" Lisa said

"What am I supposed to do ?" I ask

"Just do like a usuall wolf do" Lisa said

"Okay then" I said as I lay down and Lisa taking a picture of me and start making the same document with Kate. After a few moment Lisa finish it and bring the documen to her backpack and start eating. I notice Lisa eating a few apples.

"Where did you get those apples ?" I ask

"Oh I get it from the tree behind this cave. You want some ?" Lisa said

"Okay I'll try some" I said as Lisa put the apple in front of me and I start to bite it and eat it.

"It's taste wierd" I said

"Yea because you're a carnivores" Lisa said

Then we all finish it all and start prepare to board to Jasper and start to walk

"Hey, you don't want to bring us to Jasper with walking, don't you ?" Kate ask

"No, of course not, I have a jeep I put at the entrance of this pack" Lisa said as we walk a few moment until I see a human house with 3 human inside it talking.

"Okay, now don't attack them or you two will get shot okay, just stay behind me" Lisa warned us as I and Kate nodded.

**Lisa's POV**

I arrive at the Sawtooth National postguard and see about 3 guard, so I decide to welcome them and talk about Kate and Humphrey.

"Excuse me sir ?" I ask

"Oh yes miss, what can I do for you ?" The guard ask

"Well I am a scientist, I want to bring these two wolves for a research to the lab" I said lying

"Have you already get the authority document for these two wolves miss ?" The guard ask

"Oh yes, here" I said as I open the bag and give the document about Kate and Humphrey

"Okay wait a moment we will check and book the document" Another guard said as he typing the computer and making an absence to Humphrey and Kate

"Okay done, you can get them, but how can they so friendly with you miss, I never see wolves this soft to people." The guard ask

"Oh well, I just spend more time with them, and like they understand me" I said lying

"Okay, have a nice researh" The guard said

"Okay, good day gentlement" I said as I begin to walk out along with Kate and Humphrey and we walk to to to my Jeep.

**Kate's POV**

I see some human with Green clothes let us pass easily so I decide to ask

"How can you let us pass easily ?" I ask ot Lisa

"Well, I said that I'm a doctor and about to check you and they let us pass." Lisa said smiling

"Wow that's a nice trick" Humphrey said

"Thanks" Lisa answer as we all walk to a strange thing. I see it was like a truck but more smaller and doesn't have a roof like box car. Then Lisa put my piano and guitar and her backpack there.

"Okay come on jump in, but try to not jump away or hitting the buttons okay ?" Lisa said as I and Humphrey jump in the back and Lisa start the jeep.

"Wow the scenery is amazing" I said passing the forest with mountain view behind it

"Yes, but why I don't see the lake like we was on the train before ?" I ask

"Oh you will not see it here, because it's only for a train tracks there, we can't go that way."Lisa said

"After a few moment on the box car, I start to feel tired and sleepy because of the wind blowing pass us so I and Kate decide to sleep. Then about a few moment later, Lisa waking up us as I wake up I see on the human road with many car around us making ma and Humphrey frightened.

"Um Lisa, where are we ?" I ask

"Oh we are in the rocky mountain of Canada look around you" Lisa said still watching the road

"Wow I never been to this place before" Humphrey said as we pass many rocky mountain. Then after a few minutes we begin to enter the dirt road and arrive in the post guard as I see "Jasper Park, Canada" sign.

"We have arrive" Lisa said to us

"Now what will we do now ?" Humphrey ask nervouse because a human approaching us

"Don't worry, just don't attack and remember what I told you if we meet another human. I will take care of this" Lisa said as she open the car dor and close it as I and Humphrey jump from the jeep and start following Lisa behind.

**Lisa's POV**

"Afternoon miss, is there anything I can help ?" The guard ask

"Oh yes, I'm from Sawtooth National Park, they told me there is two wolves come to the park so I analize it and I found that these two wolves belong to you " I said revelaling Humphrey and Kate to them.

"Can I see your Id card please?" the guard ask

"here" I said as I give hiim my ID card

"Oh, doctor Lisa, animal expert, I see" the guard said

"I am bring these two wolves because I see the caribou population is incrasing here, and in Idaho is almost no caribou so I decide to bring them back here before they starving there" I say

"Okay, here's your authority to go in. You need a gun ?" The guard ask

"Oh there's no need I'm sure the wolves here will nice like them" I said as I put my hand on Humphrey's head making him smile

"Wow, you sure an animal expert, usually I see wolves are agresive to human" The guard said

"Not really, it's depends on you how you treat them" I said

"well you can pass now" The guard said as I start to enter the park with Humphrey and Kate and park my jeep in parking area and bring the piano (small piano) and guitar on my backpack

**Humphrey's POV**

I and Kate aling with Lisa begin to enter the forest, but I know in Jasper there're 4 pack wolves in south, east, west and north. I begin to smell another scent of wolves.

"It seems like we just entering another pack teritory" Kate said to me

"Yes, should we warn them if we just want to pass here ?" I ask

"Don't be rediculous, they'll kill us !" Kate said

"Okay, Uh Lisa, can we speed up, we just enter another wolf pack teritory" I said to Lisa

"Yes, I know we just enter the Southern border. I have a friend here, I think he is the leader" Lisa said making me and Kate shocked

"How can you know that we just enter southern wolves pack ? you can't smell like us "Kate said not believing

"Well I have been here a few years ago, so I still remeber where is it located" Lisa said

"I see" I said as we walk again until we see open area with about 20 wolves there start to staring at us and growling

"Don't worry, we can handle this" Lisa said

"We can ?" I ask nervously

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO AND WHY YOU BRING A HUMAN HERE ?! "one wolf yell at us

"HEY HEY ! DO YOU KISS YOUR MOTHER WITH THAT MOUTH ?!" Lisa yell back making all the wolves surprised

"I'm here to visit my wolf friend, his name is Toocs" Lisa Yell at them

"Yes, he is our pack leader !" another wolf yell

"Well can we come in ?" I yellask them

"Fine, come with me" a wolf said as we follow them with many wolves surround us. then after a few moment, we arrive at big den. "it must be the leader's den" I said to Kate

"Yes" Kate said.

"Wait here" the wolf said as he enter the den. after a few moment, I see black and white wolf come out and his eyes open wide when he see Lisa.

"Lisa? is that you ?" the wolf ask

"yes it's me Toocs, did you miss me ?" Lisa said as Toocs run and hug Lisa for a while

"You promise to come back few years ago !" Toocs said then he see me and Kate "Who are you two ?" He ask

"Well, hello sir, I'm Humphrey and this is my mate, Kate. We're lone wolf from Idaho" I said introcuding with full respect

"Welcome then, did Lisa bring you two here ? He ask

"yes she is" Kate said

"They are here to visit their old pack, Toocs" Lisa said

"Their old pack ?" Toocs ask

"Yes they were belong to Western pack here" Lisa said

"Western Pack ?" Toocs ask not believing

"yes we are, in fact she is Winston's daughter" I said pointing at Kate

"Wow, he is my friend from last alpha school. get a greeting to Winston from me would you ?" Toocs ask at Kate

"Okay" Kate said. Then we all talk together and decide to continue our journey to western pack to meet Kate's parents. We walk and told many stories to Lisa about our old pack. We also told that now Eastern and Wester is united. Then we enter a familiar scenery which mean that we are close to the border. Then we all arive in a small cliff, but from there we can see all the pack. No one recognice us there so I decide to howl together with Kate to gather attention that we are here. "HOooouuuuwwwww...!" I and Kate howled at same time.

**Eve's POV**

I still talking with Winston and three Humphrey's friend. I start about to make a journey to search at my daughter's KAte and Humphrey. I begin to cry because it have been 3 moons they have left and she left because of me. "We must search for them, I don't want to lose them, when we find them, I will approve for their marriage, they have suffer so many time" I said with sob. Then suddenly we heard a duet howl and recognice one of them "Could it be ? Kate?" I begin to search the howl.

"That's Humphrey's howl !" Shakey said ecitely

"LOOK THERE !" Mooch yell at the west cliff and see two wolf but not clearly because the sun is set behind them so they look like siluette

We wait there until the sun is down and see two familiar faces "KATE !" I yell and run to them but when I was about few meters from them I see human beside them making me confused so I stop there but Salty, Shakey, and Mooch run to Humphrey

"WOLF PILE !" They yell as they jump on the top of Humphrey and they all laugh together but they also shocked when they see a human.

"Hello Winston, Eve long time no see" Humphrey said after he stand up. Then Kate run to me and hug me "Oh dear, I though I never see you again." I said crying then a flash light appear very bright within second making me dizzy when I see the human holding a square box with round lenses, so I start to growling but Kate stop me.

"Mom, don't be rude, she is my friend. She is taking care of us." Kate said as he human jump down from the cliff

"yes, she is the one who taugh us many thing when we were lone wolf with Humphrey at Idaho" Humphrey added

"You didn't do anything funny to my daughter,do you ?!" I ask threaten Humphrey

"I didn't do anything wrong" Humphrey said calmly. I was surprised because Humphrey has changed at all. His body become more muscular and his personality is changed too.

"Thank you" I said approching the human and walk away since I know she won't understand me but then she said

"You're welcome. I just do it for a friend" The human said making all of us shocked

"Y-you can understand us ?" Salty ask nervously

"Of course I can. How do you think I tough them many thing without speaking" the human said pionting at Humphrey and Kate.

"What is your name ?" I ask

"My name is Lisa" the human said

THen we all talk together and inform the pack. At first the pack is shocked because there's a human among them but after a few days, they realize that Lisa is friendly. Lisa also told many stories about her and the animal which surprised me because she get more close to animal than other human. Lisa is live with a wierd thing from her backpack which called a tend beside Humphrey's den near the pond. We spending time together

**Kate's POV**

The next day, I and Humphrey go to talk to mymom to approve our marriage so I come and talk to her with Humphrey

"Mom, I just wonder, you know Humphrey and I are together right ? So can we..." I ask me but my mother cut her off

"Marry ? yes you can" Eve said smiling making me jump in joy

"THank you mom !" I said hugging my mom

"Really, you approve us ?"Humphrey ask

"Yes, but you must promise me that you will care about her and protect her okay ?" Eve said seriously

"Okay, I promise" Humphrey said

"So when will the weeding ?" Eve ask

"KAte ?" Humphrey ask to me

"Hmm... how about next 2 days?" I ask

"Okay, that's fine with me" Humphrey said as we nuzzling each other making us forget that my mom still there until we heard growl

"Oh sorry, Eve" Humphrey said embarasing

"Okay now go before I change my mind" My mother said as we run to Lisa's tend to tell her.

**Humphrey's POV**

Then when we arrive, I see Lisa is ouside and still taking picture and build like square thing and put it on the sunshine.  
"Hello Lisa, how you doing?" Kate greet her

"Oh i'm fine" Lisa said

"What are you doing ?" I ask her

"Oh I build a solarreciever" Lisa said

"What's the point ?" I ask confused

"As you know a camera and piano like yours have the battery, that's the power to use it, if the power is empty, you can't use it, and the point of solarreciever is to change sunshine into the power" Lisa explained as I and Kate nodded

"Hey Lisa I and Kate are about to get married !" I said excitely as I grab Kate beside me

"Congratulation you two, when it will happen ?" Lisa said

"Thanks, our marriage is the day after tomorrow" I said

"Okay I will prepare you to decorate the area. Oh and I suggest you married at night since next two days is full moon and I have a special gift for you two" Lisa said

"Okay then, I'll waiting for you" Kate said

"By the way, thank you for everything Lisa you're a very good friend" I said as she smile and we all walk away. We spend time together. I also notice all the wolves begin to like Lisa.


	5. A Good Time and Bad Ecounter

**The next day, Humphrey's POV**

I wake up in the morning in my den, sice we back to our old pack, Kate can't sleep with me before the marriage, so she sleep in her parrents den. I walk outside and sit there enjoying the view "I never though that I will see this landscape again" I said to myself. Then I walk to the pnd to get a drink.

"Hmm.. what will I do now here ?" I think for a moment and finally I decide to come to my old friend since long time not talk to them. I still remember the area of the Omegas long ago. The area is little further than the othher considering we, Omegas don't like arguments and like to live with our own lifes. I walk up to the hill and see Mooch, Salty, and Shakey eating some berries, I decide to sneak up to them.

"Man, I'm still hungry" Mooch said

"You always be hungry" Salty said joking making all of them laugh together

"Hey, do you want to check up on Humphrey ?" Shakey ask two of them

"Hmm... okay but let's get something to eat first" Mooch said

"We just eat !" Salty said

"Well i'm still hungry" Mooch said

After I hear that I quickly sneak up to run away from them. Because I am well trained while being a lone wolf I get out from them nicely and I run to grab some caribou and bring it up to them. I go the the valley and see two caribou eating the grass away from the other herds.

"Perfect" I though as I jump and kill one caribou and drag it to the Omegas hill. When I arrive I still see that three of them is still arguing and talking together.

"Come on... I'm hungry" Mooch said begging

"How can we eat caribou, we can't hunt, and alphas hunting team isn't deployed yet. We have to wait" Shakey said as I decide to join them. "Whyn don't you ask me to hunt ?" I said as three of them looking at me

"Humphrey ! I though you'll never catch up with us again" Salty said

"Of course not, how can I forget my three best friend !" I said to them "I've hear your conversation before, here small gift from me" I said dropping the caribou as they all gasped "Is there something wrong ?" I ask them

"Did you catch this all by yourself ?!" Mooch ask

"Yes, Iam" I said proudly

"Dang man ! What happen to you " Salty said surprised

"nothing" I answer we finished eating, we talked together and playing game just like old time

"Woooo... "I yell excitely on the log sliding down to the valley remembering how good it's feels then the log tripped making all of us jump and land on the ground.

"It's been too long !" I said

"Yes it is" Mooch said as I see Lisa come to me. My friend terrified after seeing her but I remember that they still not meet with Lisa.

"Guys, don't be afraid, she's my friend and the one who teached me many things" I said

"Hi Humphrey !" Lisa said

"Hello, how your day ?" I said greeting her

"Great, I just spend some time and taking a picture of this place" Lisa said

"Wait !" Shakey said as Lisa and me looking at him "You can understand us ?!" he ask

"Yes I can" Lisa said as she looks at Mooch and start to whimpering excitely "UUUUuuuuuu.." Lisa closed her eyes making all of us confused then suddenly she run to Mooch and hug him tighly which making Mooch frigtened but after she hug him, I see Mooch become more confortable "Uuuuuu ! You're so cute !" Lisa said putting her hands around Mooch cheek and squezing it.

"C-Can't bre-ath " Mooch said making Lisa getting off the hug "Sorry, its just ... you look so cute !" Lisa said hugging Mooch again making all of us laugh together.

"So what's your name" Lisa ask

"Wyuh... My name is Mooch this is Shakey and that's Salty" Mooch said

"I'm Lisa nice to meet you" Lisa said

We all talked together suddenly I hear a loud bang making allof us snaped and run to the sound dirrection.

"What was that ?!" I yell still running with Lisa

"OH no ! that's gun shot !" Lisa yell as she run faster than me which surprised me because with only two legs she amnage to run faster than me.

**Lisa's POV**

I run to the sound as I see about three man standing holding a gun, from the looks like, I know that they aren't belong to the pack guard. I know that they're hunter. Then I see Eve laying on the ground and I look a bullet wound on her stomach and Winston beside her

"Winston take her to your den, I will heal her later !" I yell

I quickly run to the hunter

"HEY ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!" I yell at them

"Wow, sorry miss but we just want to hunt and what are you doing in the place like this ?" One man ask

"DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOUR HOBBY MAKES MY FRIEND HURT ?! " I yell angily to them

"Wait that wolf is your friend ? you've got to be kidding me !" Another hunter said

"LEAVE NOW !" I yell at them

"And if we don't ?!" He challenging me

"We will fight right here !" I said . THree of them laugh at me considering three of them have a well body built and me is only a girl. They've underestime me. "Look, stay out of our way and you'll never hear from us again" He said smirking. I not move a bit I stay there

"Well. We will have to force you !" He said as he about to grab my hands. Quicly I brab his hand first as I twisted his hand and slam him to the ground making two of them gasped

"Wow, It's looks like we have a strong incredible bitc.." One man said before he finish his sentences I do a 180 side kick and kicked his head hard as he fell to the ground. Then the other man start to pouch me I ddodge it but he grab me with his hand around my neck as I struggle and I pouch his head and kick back to his ball making him whimpering and let me go as I quickly turn around and kick him hard on his stomach as I back in defence stats.

"Now, That's a warning ! you've no match with me !" I said defending " Leave now or I will call the guards !" I said warning them. But they aren't give up as one man getting a knive and about to stab me and I dodge it and kick up his hand making his hand losing the knive as I twisted his arm to his back and lock down his movement and I keep squezing it making him screaming.

"If you don't go, this guy will lose his hand !" I said coldly. THey keep silent as I squezzing him hard making his scream louder. THe other guy attack me ignoring the man which I was captured, quickly I throw the man I grabbed ot them as they pick him up and I run and slide his legs as he fall down and I quickly grab his gun and use it to strike his head making one of them fall down uncounsiously.

THey still isn't give up as two of them continue to charge me, they pouch me as I quickly dodge it and hit his hand with the gun as he yell in pain holding his hand and I hit the other guy on his legs with the gun making him yelped and fall down holding his legs bleeding

"You want more ?!" I ask coldly still standing. The man which his arm I njust hit with the gun run away as two of them lying there. One of them still awake "I'm sorry" he said still holding his legs.

"DOn't appologize to me ! Appologize to them !" I said as I thrown him to the ground in front of the wolves making them growling at him

"Don't kill him guys !" I warned the wolves. Then I quickly run to Eve which Winston, Kate and Humphrey stand beside her. I begin to press the wound to avoid blood loss after a while I use a nippers so search the bullet and getting out from her body as I use the bandage to her stomach. "It's okay, she will wake up later" I said sighing after treating her

"Thank you" Winston said

"No problem, now excuse me I still have some bussiness to do" I said walking out to the hunters. I see some wolves try to claws his body making him very scared which making me sympathy "Stop, that's enough" I said to the wolves as I let out my handphone and call the park guard. Soon the guard come up with a patrolling jeep

"Anything miss ?" The officer ask

"yes, this two guys are illegal hunter and they did shot one wolf here, but I have treat her" I said as the guard put up the hunters to the cars to proceded

"Is there anything I can help miss ?" The officer ask

"Well there was three hunters here, we did fight and I won but one of them run away" I said

"Don't worry miss, we will search him and I'm sure they will get in the jail for a long time" THe officer said

"Okay ,thank you sir" I said as he walk away with other guard and leave.

Soon after they go the wolves looked at me which making me feel uneasy "What ?" I ask them

"Uh.. nothing, just it's incredible.. You could beat up three big guys without much trouble, it's amazing" Garth said walking up from the crowd

"It's nothing, I just want to save you" I said smiling. Then I run to Eve to check her as I come inside her den, I see Eve has already awake

"Hello Eve, how'd you feel ?" I ask her

"Oh, hello Lisa, thank you for treating me" Eve said still laying on the ground

"Your welcome, here, this will make you more comfortable" I said as I put down my bag and take Eve to lie on my bag.

"Thank you" Eve said again

"Thank you for saving my mom !" Kate said hugging me as I hug her back and slowly rub her back "It's okay Kate" I said comforting her

"She will able to walk again tomorrow" I said as everyone nodded

**Humphrey's POV**

I see Lisa getting out from the den, I was so greatfull to have a great friend like her. I still in awe remembering when Lisa teach those three man out there. I don't believe such a nice girl have a good defence stats like that.

"Are you okay ?" I ask to her care if something happen to her

"No, I'm fine" Lisa said flatly

"It's okay, you can tell me everything" I said sitting beside her

"It's just how can human do such a thing" Lisa said wit angry face

"I don't know, but don't care about them" I said

"Sorry, okay let's just forget this and keep looking forward, I have prepared something for your weeding day tomorrow" Lisa said changing the topic

"Oh really ?" I ask sarcastically "What is it ?" I ask excitely as I wag my tail

She giggling a little " Don't get to excited, you'll have to wait till tomorrow" Lisa said

"I'll wait for it" I said happily

"Wan't to play music?"She ask me

"Sure, it will bring the piano here" I said

"Don't bother, I have bring it on my bag" Lisa said "But, Eve still rest on the bag" Lisa add

I slowly walk enter the den and see Eve is already sit down and talked to Winston so I decide to take my piano out from the bag.

"Here" I said putting it in front of me "Okay, what song do you want to play about ?" I add

"Hmm since Eve is still sick why don't we just play a melody ?" Lisa ask

"Sure, what's it ?" I ask. "**Phacelbel- Canon**" Lisa said as she grab the guitar and we played together the beautifull and relaxing melody. Soon the other wolves begin to gather up around us start to listening relaxing since the sun start setting. I decide to howl mixing thhe melody as then KAte sit beside me and start howling with me also since Lisa played her guitar. After we played the wolf cheering up for us.

"That was beautifull" Kate said

"Not as beautiful as you" I said she licks my cheek.

We all enjoying time together that evening as we all watch the sun set down and stargazing for a moment and say good bye to each other and I start go to my den to sleep considering tomorrow is my big day.


End file.
